Cuando dijiste que me Gustaba Alguien Más
by GirlBender L
Summary: Drabble: La primera vez que sentí algo más que cierto agrado hacia ti, sin ver a Kikyo reflejada en tus ojos, fue esa ocasión en la que revelaste tus pensamientos. Aquel día en que me hiciste ver que quizás era demasiado obvio…/ InuKag.


**_Hola a todos! Bueno, soy nueva aquí. (Solo en este fandom)_**

Y debo decir que me estoy arriesgando mucho a subir este Drabble, **porque no he terminado de ver Inuyasha** y estoy escribiendo en base a lo que he visto.

Espero que les guste, de veras! Está **_basado en el capítulo en el que conocen a Miroku_**, y pues… el resto es historia. Sin más que decir, los dejo leer.

.

.

_****NARRADO DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE INUYASHA.*****_

.

.

**Inuyasha**

**Cuando dijiste que me Gustaba Alguien Más.**

**-Por GirlBender L-**

_La primera vez que sentí algo más que cierto agrado hacia ti, sin ver a Kykyo reflejada en tus ojos, fue esa ocasión en la que revelaste tus pensamientos. Aquel día en que me hiciste ver que quizás era demasiado obvio… cuando le dijiste a Miroku que yo ya estaba enamorado de alguien más. _

_¿Es que acaso no lo recuerdas? Acabábamos de conocer a aquel pervertido monje; y el te pidió que por favor, procreases un hijo con él. Yo por supuesto intervine, para decirle que era un libidinoso, y él malinterpretó mi acto, disculpándose posteriormente por entrometerse entre nosotros cuando estaba claro que supuestamente yo estaba enamorado de ti. Aquella vez me sonrojé y me apené, y dije que solo te utilizaba para recolectar los fragmentos de la perla. Allí fue cuando te ofendiste, y dijiste que yo gustaba de alguien más…._

_En cuanto escuché salir esas palabras de tu pequeña boca, una punzada atravesó mi corazón. ¿Había sido yo demasiado obvio?, ¿O era que tú me conocías bien, a pesar de nuestro corto tiempo juntos? Nunca lo supe. Pero fue la segunda vez en mi larga vida, que sentí que había hecho algo mal. Y la primera vez que tuve ese sentimiento, fue por una mirada que me había lanzado Kykyo. _

_Y sin embargo ahí estabas tú, Kagome, afirmando cosas que ni yo mismo había querido admitirme, que había deseado olvidar. Tú me decías que yo amaba a alguien más, a Kykyo, cuando ni yo había llegado a tal conclusión aún, porque me sentía confundido. Pero, ¿Confundido de qué? Hasta ese entonces supe la razón. Y es que ese día descubrí que quizás tú… tú…. ¡Demonios, que quizás tú me atraías! Pero yo no quería admitirlo. Yo no quería que me volviera a herir una mujer, justo en el corazón. _

_Porque allí estabas tú, Kagome, a mi lado; arriesgando tu vida para salvarme, y sonriendo radiantemente para mí en ocasiones. Ahí estabas, cada día desde que caíste del pozo, atrayendo sigilosamente mi corazón, haciendo que me confundiera mucho. A tal punto que, cuando dijiste que yo gustaba de alguien más, hubo un mínimo lapso de tiempo, solo un par de segundos, en que mi corazón dolió al saber que tú no conocías mi agrado hacia ti. Un par de segundo en los cuales sentí remordimiento por ir tras Kykyo previamente, en vez de esperar a que te recuperaras luego de que tus almas salieron y volvieron a entrar en ti. _

_Un par de segundos en los que… te preferí a ti por sobre ella. _

_Un lapso diminuto en el cual quise abrazarte, y pedirte que sanaras las heridas de mi alma con tu amor. Pero ya dije que fueron solo un par de segundos, nada más; sin mencionar que tú misma lo habías afirmado y confirmado: Yo estaba enamorado de Kykyo, y tal vez fuese así por siempre y nunca hubiese solución. _

_Porque cuando dijiste que me gustaba alguien más me aturdiste, y descubrí que a pesar de nuestros constantes pleitos y tus golpes, yo siempre iba tras de ti para cuidarte, y tú luchabas para mantenerme a mí a salvo. Kagome, quizás nunca vayas a saber esto, pero a pesar de mi corazón roto, mi despecho y mi fingido desdén hacia ti, tú me atraías en ese entonces, y ahora no estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti. _

_Es muy probable que me gustes, solo un poco. Aunque no lo desee admitir. Porque sí, yo soy Inuyasha, y detesto dejar mi orgullo a un lado. _

_Mientras tanto creo que no me queda de otra más que escuchar tus reclamos, justo como en este preciso momento, en el cual me divierto peleando por tonterías, aunque nunca ha parecido que me entretengo haciendo esto. _

_._

_._

_._

**Les gustó? Acepto reviews y, ****como algunas de mis escritoras favoritas dicen****, también tomatazos virtuales. **

**Nos leemos luego, porque no se desharán de mi presencia en este fandom tan fácilmente. Wuajajajajaja *chica loca con una pésima risa malvada, que comienza a toser* **


End file.
